Yu-Gi-Oh Love Story: Ancient Love
by KatMadison913
Summary: Part one of a three part love story. Atem, a young prince of Egypt, is at the age of marriage and to become the new pharaoh. He wishes to not just have a woman who's becoming his queen. He wishes to marry for love. Chione, the daughter of the Nile River, suffered through a lot in her past. When their paths crossed, they both know that they have found who they're going to marry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Chione's POV*

Ra's rays beam down on my lightly tanned face, lighting up the darkness in my eyelids. Slowly, they open to reveal my river blue colored eyes. I sit up from my back to stretch out my body to be awaken.

"Morning my child," my mommy, Auait, greets me with a smile.

"Morning Mommy," I greeted back with my smile.

"Go make a bath while I get the herbs for you hair and body."

"Yes Mommy."

A large pottery pot with a cloth has been our tools of helping us to be clean. I took it and dip it in Daddy's waters until it is completely full. The pot is placed next to me as the plain knee-length white dress has been removed from my naked body. My only piece of clothing must be wash and clean each day when Ra awakens me from my sleep.

Once fascinated, I lay it out the dress on the green grass where Ra's rays will dry the already worn out dress. My dark as night hair falls from it's usual bun to down to my waist. Half of the pot's water pours over my whole body and hair. I made sure that I get everywhere before the herbs are ready.

Mommy has the herbs for my hair as she gives me the ones for my body. She rubs the herbs through my thick hair as I rub the herbs on my Ra-kissed skin. I'm a little lighter than than average person, but I'm still considered as one. Mommy helps me on my back where I can't reach. The rest of the water pours as the cloth helps out gratefully.

Soon my body is wet and cleaned. I place one more type of a herb in my mouth and begin to chew. Mommy picks up her childhood comb and begin to brush my hair. Now I know a mother should do these things for a young child, but she wants to take care of me as much as possible because I'm her only child and also the Nile's true child. Of course, I know how to take care of myself.

"Chione." she speaks to me, beginning to braid my hair, "you are nearly three moons away from your thirteenth year."

"Yes I know," I said after spitting out the herb.

"I believe it is time for you to find a husband."

"But Mommy," I exclaimed, turning around to her with a sad look, "the boys my age wouldn't consider me as a wife!"

Three years ago, I was a student in the nearby village's education. The teachers likes my performance there as I did everything as told. I even did everything with a bright smile. Unfortunately, everyone keep on being mean to me to the point they started to be physical on me. So I'm behind on my education.

"I know Chione, but we are going to find the right one for you," she softly smiles to me.

I smiled back softly, "okay Mommy."

She finishes my hair by a long braid that wraps around the back of my head into a bun. My driss is dry so I place it back on. Mommy makes a fire while I found two fish within Daddy's waves. I place them both on these tree branches from one of the trees close to us. The fire cooks the fish to the point where they can be edible to eat.

Ra's rays beam down on the sands of the local village. Very few people places a piece of gold in our coin bag. Our only source of work is that we have are these daily routines of the art of bellydancing. We need money to get new fabric for our new outfits for the new year of my life. Hopefully this time Mommy and I can get more bellydancing appropriate outfits.

Things are going good until my eyes pick up something I don't want to see. It's two beings who I went to school with. A boy and a girl. They used to be mean to me and they appear to be together either courting or married. Mommy senses this and grabs our coin bag.

"I believe we are finish for the day," she speaks to me.

"Okay Mommy."

She knows if that the two would ever to see me, things will get ugly. We head back to where Daddy is with the nine moons worth of gold pieces. Hand holds of the water helps our with our thirst as Mommy makes another fire for the evening fish. While the fish is cooking, she and I practice more routine.

Ra soon sleeps for the night as we quickly eat the fish. Once the moon comes out to play, she and I need to sleep so we can repeat each day when he reappears.

"Goodnight Chione," Mommy speaks, laying on her back on the grass, "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," I said on my side, "goodnight."

My body turns to where my back is facing her and the fire. Memories of the past appear before me, which makes tears in my eyes.

"Ra, Daddy," I whispered softly, "am I going to find happiness?" Slowly my eyes begin to close as I slip into my deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Atem's POV*

A yawn escapes my lips as I leave yet another meeting with my parents, the pharaoh and his queen. Thank Ra it's the last one for the day. I head towards my room which is away from everyone which is good because I love peace and quiet.

Once in awhile at night, I would sneak out of the palace to another location of the Nile River. My black cloak covers my hair and upper body as I sneak out from my balcony to the grounds below. During the night is a good time to escape because everyone's sleeping and wouldn't notice anything.

I arrived to a familiar tree next to the river. Rays of the moon lights up everything in the darkness. A sigh of relief appears as I lean against the bark of the tree. Finally some real peace and quiet, but my ear picks up something. Something...smoothing and goddess like.

" _My heart flutters hastily….When I think of my love of you…._ "

My purple colored eyes scan my surroundings to find the source.

" _It lets me not act sensibly, It leaps from its place._ "

The source is getting louder when soft, light footsteps follows it.

" _It lets me not put on a dress, Nor wrap my scarf around me._ "

Quickly, I hide behind the tree and look over to see what it is. I gasp a little as my eyes widen in shock. It's the most beautiful girl I ever seen!

" _I put no paint on my eyes, I'm even not anointed._ "

A faint blush hues my cheeks. She's the other side of the river as she gently drops to the grassy ground. Her rint hands cup together to get a much needed drink.

"' _Don't wait, go there,' says it to me, As often as I think of him_ ," her eyes were closed, singing to herself as the wind gently touches her dark hair.

The more I hear singing, the more I want to move closer to her and talk to the mysterious beauty. But that's what my body did which makes me step on something to snap. Hearing the sound, it startled her, causing her to open her eyes and stood up from her feet.

Our eyes meet deeply. She has eyes that reminds me of the Nile River and she's shorter than me like the top of her head goes up to my chin. Her clothing shows me that she's a commoner, possibly poorer. Deep down her status doesn't matter to me.

Slowly her thin lips curl up in a very beautiful smile. " _My heart, don't act so stupidly, Why do you play the fool?_ "

I smile back towards her, knowing she's now singing the song to me.

" _Sit still, the brother comes to you, And many eyes as well._ "

My smiles turns upside down when she turns to her right, walking away from me.

" _Let not the people say of me, 'A woman fallen through love!'_ "

I look up startled to see her smiling back at me with love in her eyes. Her hands are neatly holding together behind her.

" _Be steady when you think of him, My heart, do not flutter!_ "

My eyes fill themselves with love as I watch her leave.

'I have found my queen,' I thought to myself dreamily.

*The next morning*

*Atem's POV*

My everlasting dream of happiness has been ruined when I hear the familiar banging at the door.

"Your highness!" one of the palace servants speak out from the other side of the door. "His majesty and his queen wishes to speak with you in the throne room."

"I'll be there soon," I called out.

I replace the outfit I had on with a newer and cleaner outfit. Which is a simple white, sleeveless dress. My footwear covers my feet as I head out to the throne room. I'm assuming they wish to speak with me before the breakfast serves.

When I enter in, father and mother are sitting their thrones, waiting for my presence.

"Son," father says in his mighty voice to me.

"Father," I speak to him.

"You are at the age of marriage with a queen to rule with."

"Yes I know."

"We have arranged for lovely maidens to come later on today for your choosing."

"There's no need for that," I said immediately, seriously.

They both look at me with shock.

"What do you mean Atem?" mother asked me.

"Ra has given me a vision of the one who will shall become my queen."

"Well brilliant!" Father grinned. "What kingdom is she the princess of?"

"There is no royal blood running through her veins."

"A commoner?!" Father asked in rage.

Mother places her hand on his shoulder to calm his rage before turning to me with a smile, "what do you wish to be arranged to find her?"

"I want a Ball to arranged for performers," I answered, "they will perform to us and we will feed them a feast for saying thank you. If I can find her, I would like for her and her family to live in the palace."

"As you wish my son."

Father didn't seem to like the request, but I need to find her.

*Auait's POV*

Ra's rays awaken me from my sleep. My dark brown eyes look over to my beautiful daughter as she continues to sleep. I smiled towards her as I slowly get up from the grass. Today's her day off so I bathe my body and hair as Ra dries my dress.

On Chione's days off, I would do a solo routine to gather up gold pieces. Since my youth, this is pretty much my normal. Now it's Chione's normal as well. I strongly hope that Ra heard my prayers for us to have a better life and a good future for my daughter. I love being close to my husband, but we need money to build a house and food to survive the daily heat. Sure only two moons each year we get rain to cool us, but still by then, we don't have shelter.

"Attention! Attention!"

Everyone and myself looks over to see someone who looks like a guard of some sorts.

"His majesty and his queen are hosting a Ball seven days from now. The Ball invites every performers to perform before the king, queen, and their son, Prince Atem. In return, we wish to provide a feast at the palace. If the young prince likes what he sees, that performer and her family will be living in the palace under the highness's orders."

Each human being scatters around to get prepared for the Ball. I stand there, gathering the information.

If the prince likes the performance, he wishes for the performer and HER family to live in the palace? Is his highness looking for a queen? My eyes moves around to the sandy grounds under my feet as I try to figure out something. Chione and I perform before the royal family and there's a possibility for us to live in the palace, where I can possible have employment and maybe even…..that's it! My eyes light up in excitement of my idea.

I grab the coin bag and hurried home. At the Nile, Chione is cooking up the morning fish and fully bathed.

"Mommy," she speaks, startled of my actions, standing up, "is something the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter," I smiled to her, "in fact there's something amazing happening!"

"What is it?"

"There's a Ball at the palace where performers can perform before the royal family and if the prince likes the perform then SHE and her family will live at the palace!"

Her river blue eyes widen. She lowers her head as if she's gathering all of the information in.

I became worried about her lack of speaking, starting to doubt about this idea.

"We don't have to-"

"When is the Ball?" she finally asks, looking at me.

This time, my eyes widen at the sudden action. "It's in seven days," I answered, "do you wish to perform?"

"Yes, we need to explore more so outside of what we know anyways even though it will be brief."

"They will provide us a feast of all the food known to the other humans."

"Mommy?" she asks, looking in my eyes.

"Yes Chione?"

"Can we use the gold for outfits now? More bellydancing like?"

"Are you sure you wish to do it now?"

"Yes mommy, besides I don't think their majesties would like to see us in really worn out dresses."

"True."

"Also Mommy, do you think I can handle a lot of humans all at once?" she asked me worried.

Chione is a daughter of a river, meaning her physical form must be like a river. She needs to move around, but she can stay in one place, but that's like more like it's a few people like in the village where people are walking around. I know it's a little confusing, but I can tell you more later.

"Chione," I speak to her, placing my hands on my shoulders, "listen we can do as much as we can while managing your condition also, if you feel like you're getting sick, I'll make sure you are being better before heading back to Daddy."

"Yes Mommy. What do we do now?"

"Let's practice for the rest of today and tomorrow we will get the dresses for the performance and the upcoming year."

"Okay!" she smiles big.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Chione's POV*

Seven days has past and the Ball is here. Mommy and I place on our new outfits. They're two pieces; a shirt that shows our stomachs and covers our breasts and long two layered skirts. It's in the pure white shade as golden designs are swirls and flowers, wrapping around the waists that goes down to the middle of our thighs. Similar designs are across our breasts as golden ribbons separates our skins from the fabrics.

We don't have any jewelry or paint so we're hoping that our long hairs will help our appearances. Mommy got the idea to let our hairs down. (Author: think of their hair is just like Serenity's hair, but without the small bangs in the middle)

"Do I look okay Mommy?" I asked her nervously.

"You look beautiful Chione," she smiles to me, "ready for the performance?"

"Yes Mommy."

*At the palace*

I hold onto Mommy's arm as we approach the palace. Many performers has come with their families. All of the humans are making me nervous to the point I'm feeling a little dizzy. Oh no, it's happening!

"Chione," Mommy whispers to me, "don't think about them, just focus on yourself."

"Yes Mommy."

She gives the guard information about us and he let's us in like he did for the others. Inside is huge! Probably the biggest place I ever seen. The guards takes everyone to the location of where the Ball is being held. At one side of the room has three large golden thrones. Two of them are larger than the third. Everyone either sits or stands around a large space in the center as we wait for the Ball to begin.

A being comes before us, wearing some what looks like priest like clothing. "I am Priest Seto and I will be announcing everyone," he speaks in a stern, serious tone. "His majesty Pharaoh Aknamkanon." Everyone cheers for the arrival of our pharaoh as he sits down on his throne. "Her majesty the Queen." Same actions as the queen sits next to her husband. "And his highness Prince Atem." Everyone cheered, but I couldn't see what the prince looks like through because of large amount of the humans.

Priest Seto reads through a list of the groups of performers. They all are very talented performers. Actually there were a few bellydancers, which makes me worry more.

Mommy places her arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to comfort me. We both smiled each other, enjoying the rest of the show.

"Our last performance will be perform by Auait River and her daughter Chione River."

I took a deep breath before going in front of the humans with Mommy. The closer we get the center of the room, the closer I see the royal family. A blush appears on my face when I see the familiar purple eyes! It's from the young prince himself. He notices me approaching and gives me a smile with love embedded within his eyes like he did before. I softly give him a smile back with the same amount of love in my eyes.

"Your majesties," Mommy speaks to them with a smile, "my daughter and I would like to show you our take on the art of belly dancing."

We both bow to them before getting into position.

I got in front of her on one knee with my arms position up as if I'm worshiping Ra. Mommy's arms are in a similar fashion. Now on both feet, her arms mirrors my arms as I move them around my head. We turn to different sides. Mommy faces where the royal family will see the left as I mirror the action when I face their right. Still being in front of her, our back arches back as flexibly as possible. Arms swiftly forms one another making into one.

Mommy and I separate mirroring each other movements on each side, but also have own ways of dancing throughout the perform. My eyes close as I smile to myself, while dancing. I can feel like I'm dancing on my own, without anyone here. Of course, I know that there are so many pairs of eyes watching us perform. Somehow to me, the only eyes that I can feel are the gorgeous purple eyes of the young prince himself.

Towards the end, I move towards Mommy while moving my hips in a side to side motion and my snake arms join in the movement. Without stopping my hips and arms, I gently slow down to my knees in front of her. Our eyes didn't break the stare as she too move down to her knees in a similar to motion. This action has us to finish our perform.

A very odd sound arose from the room. I look around to see the humans are doing some sort of motion with their hands. They are forcing them together repeatedly. Now I'm seriously confused, but Mommy got me out of the confusion as we return to our spot within the large amount of people.

"The royal family will discuss in secret before serving you all a feast."

The family and Priest Seto exists the room letting everyone to talk to each other about the perform and what they think is going on. All of the talking and staying with the humans are making my head spin again.

"M-Mommy?" I speak to her, holding my head.

"Chione," she says, pulling me closer to her as she leans against the wall behind her, "rest your body and you will feel better soon."

My eyes quickly close as I let my imagination take me somewhere more peaceful and quiet. I am a river gently flows down through the bank, watching nature at both sides of me. Trees in rows as the green grass guide me. Daddy's warmth welcomes me as I join him.

The stern voice of the pharaoh I believe speaks up, "we wish to thank you all for your performances with a feast, but there's one performance that my son truly enjoys the most.

"I would love to have the River family to be our guests for dinner," another voice speaks that sounds smoothing.

Everyone begin to chat about about why we were chosen. Mommy and I stood up from the ground and walk towards them. I'm really shy around new people so I stand behind her, holding onto her arms. The prince stare at me with the just amount, if not more, of love with a blushing smile.

We follow them to another room where my eyes were greeted by many things that were unfamiliar to me. Each person are sitting on the smaller structures as food of different kinds on these golden objects that are place the larger and longer structures.

Mommy leads me towards where the royal family sits to eat. Pharaoh sits at the edge where his queen sits on his left and I'm assuming the prince sits on his right. I don't know where we should sit, but the queen offers Mommy the space next to her. Prince Atem offers me the space next to him. He has a smile on his face when he helps me.

I seated myself on the smaller object. My hands neatly placed on my thighs, not knowing what to do.

"We have noticed that your performance wasn't like the other performances," the Pharaoh speaks first, having everyone around us to speak among each other.

"Chione and I prefer to have fun within the dance because it's more than just a simple dance routine," Mommy answers for both of us.

"Well aren't you shy one are you?" the Queen smiles to me.

I blush shyly, looking down to my hands. "I-I'm shy around new people," I managed to speak softly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"You haven't touch my food Miss Chione," the Pharaoh noted.

My eyes give him my confusion. "Touch my food sir?" I asked, confused.

"Please excuse me your majesty," Mommy says, standing up from her smaller object and coming over to my side.

Her petite hand takes a golden weird looking object and use to it stab a piece of the food. The food holds on the end of the object and Mommy places it in my open my mouth as my lips remove it from the object. Pharaoh Aknamkanon, the Queen, and Prince Atem looks at us in confusion. She repeats the action each time I swallow the chewed up food.

"Please forgive us your majesties, but normal, daily things such as this is foreign to her."

She places this golden piece by my lips as I see some sort of liquid inside of it. My lips parted as I drink the liquid.

"Why are these things foreign to her?" Prince Atem asked.

"Because since her birth we have been shelter less, but we survived by my husband's water and the fish that swims in the waves."

"Who's your husband?" the Queen asked.

"The Nile River," she simply answers, focusing on feeding me.

That brings shock through their eyes and faces.

"It's a rather long story, but let's say I've got this precious little miracle in the end," she smiles, giving me a hug.

"Mommy," I slightly giggled.

"How's her education doing?" the Queen asked.

"I'm afraid she's three years behind."

"How old is she?" she asked.

"She's three moons away from her thifteen year."

There was a silence between us as we continue on with the food. I have finished my food when Mommy return next to the Queen.

"Would you two be alright if you both live at the palace?" the Pharaoh asked.

Mommy and I look at him with surprised looks.

"We don't want to be a burden because of our poor status," she answers for us.

"Nonsense!" he smiles to us. "We have plenty of good teachers here to help you with your education Chione and also Auait I'm sure we can find a job for you here."

Prince Atem looks at me with a smile, as if he's asking me if I accept. Mommy and I look at each other for a few moments before she answers for us.

"We would love to live in the palace," she smiles as I smiled as well softly.

I could have sworn that the prince's smile grew bigger when he hears the answer.

*After dinner*

Servants begin to clean the two rooms as a woman a little older than Mommy has come over to us.

"Miss Chione and Lady River," she speaks to us, "I am the head seamstress and I would like for you two come with me for your measurements of your new palaces."

"Very well," I answered, softly.

She leads us to another room where there's a pathway to get there. Inside the room has a small group of young ladies who are looking through different sorts of fabric.

"Let's start with your favorite colors," the main seamstress speaks to us.

"Black, blue, silver, and golden are my favorite colors," I answered.

"Oh yes mine too," Mommy says.

"Okay," she says, rather confused, but carries on, "would like to continue on with belly dancing outfits?"

"Yes please," Mommy says.

We both stand next each other as they begin to make the measurements. Just about when I'm about to pass out of standing in one spot for a long time, they were finished with the measurements.

"Lady River? Miss Chione?" a young woman speaks, entering the room.

"Yes?" Mommy asked.

"I'm one of the servants here at the palace and I'm going to take you two to your rooms."

"Rooms?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry both rooms are close to each other if there is a problem."

"Yes thank you," Mommy smiles.

She leads us to another part of the palace. It's surprising me at each step because I never knew such a structure can be so huge!

"Here's your room Lady River," she speaks, opening a door.

"Okay thank you miss…."

"Oh please call me Neferra," she says with a nervous smile.

"That's a pretty name," I smiled to her.

"Oh why thank you Miss Chione and your room is right here."

Neferra's right our rooms like almost across from each other. There's a small clearing by our rooms with green grass and some plants. Also rays of the moon beam down on this clearing.

"Well goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Neferra," we said to her.

Once she leaves our sight, Mommy turns to me. "Chione," she smiles, "remember your room is your own special little area where you can do pretty much anything. Sleeping or whatever. Also when you have a nightmare or something, my room is nearby for you to come."

"Alright Mommy," I smiled back.

"There's an object called a bed that has different forms of fabric inside your room. You can mostly sleep in it in between the long fabric called a blanket and sheets. There should be comfy objects that are used to rest your head while you sleep. One more thing, you can sit on it whenever you like."

"Okay Mommy."

"Goodnight Chione I love you."

"I love you too Mommy and goodnight."

She kisses my forehead before disappearing into her room. When I touch the door of my room, I feel a pair of familiar eyes staring at me. I look and see Prince Atem from a hiding spot just staring at me. When he sees me looking back at him, he blushes and smile to me. I smiled back, giving him a wave before entering my room.

Inside has more of the objects but also new ones as the light tanned walls close everything together. I can tell it's big, but it wasn't as big as the room where the Ball was. My eyes scan the room who this bed that Mommy talked to me about and I think I did. Different forms of fabric covers an object and it looks comfy. I place my hands on it and notice it's soft and molds to the shape of my hands. They unfold the blanket to reveal more fabric and the objects, pillows I believe.

My legs curl up into the bed as I place my body in between the blanket and sheets. The blanket covers my body and my head rests on one of the pillows. It's definitely different than the grass and ground. I move around a little to find a comfortable position and I did. Left arm is placed on my covered stomach as right arm bends to under the pillow. I move my head to my right as I feel my eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Chione's POV*

Soon Ra's rays gently awakens me from the greatest sleep I ever had. He peaks out from the window I had. A smile appears on my face I stretch out my body with a yawn.

'Did you sleep well my child?' I hear Daddy speak to me in my head.

'Yes I did Daddy, the best sleep I ever had!'

'That's great my child. Now it's time to get ready, the young ladies had brought you and your mother the new outfits.'

'Where are they?'

'There's a smaller room over there.'

He moves my head gently to where a wall has a large amount of it disappeared. All of my new outfits covers every inch of the walls that is the same height as me. They all are so beautiful and all at the standards of my liking. Before I can choose what outfit to wear for today, a knock appears at my door.

"Miss Chione?" Neferra's voice calls out.

"Oh yes please come in," I call back.

She comes in with a smile on her face. "Good morning Miss Chione," she greets.

"Morning Neferra," I greeted back with a smile.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Umm two things! One, I don't know what to wear and also where can I take a bath?" I asked her.

"Hmm," she says, looking through the outfits, "how about this one?" she shows me one.

"I like that one," I smiled to the brunette servant.

"Oh before you put it on, we must go to the palace baths where the three of us can clean up."

"Will the royal family be there?" I asked with a blush.

"No, they bathe before or after our turns at the baths. Why are you blushing Miss Chione?" she asked, but then smirks. "Are you worried that Prince Atem might will see your naked body?"

"Yes," I blush more.

"Don't worry Miss Chione," Neferra giggles a little, "it's been divided by females and males. Females uses the baths first."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Neferra has her outfit along with mine. Mommy joins us with her new outfit in her arms on the journey to the palace baths.

*Atem's POV*

Everyone gather around the dining room for breakfast. My mind keeps on going to Chione. Everytime I see her or even think of her, a blush and a dreamy smile will appear on my face. I don't know why I feel like this, but I know for sure she's going to be my queen. I just hope she returns my feelings.

"Oh good morning Atem!" my childhood friend Mana greeted with her cheery nature.

"Good morning Mana," I greeted back kindly.

"Sorry I've been busy lately, Mahad has been hard on me with the lessons."

"It's quite alright, I'm sure Mahad has his reasons."

"True. Oh I've seen the new girl you have chosen to live her," she smirks at me.

I blushed at her smirk, knowing what's going on. "What do you think of her?" I asked her.

"First I don't know that much of her other than she's a very talented dancer and she's a beautiful daughter of the Nile River."

"I believe she can be the queen I'm looking for," I blushed, thinking of her.

She then looks at me with a rather large grin on her face, "awwww! You have a crush! Prince Atem's in love!" she laughs, jokily.

"Mana!" I exclaimed at her.

"Something wrong here?" I hear the beautiful voice of Chione behind me.

I turn around to see her wearing a new outfit! A two piece black outfit with silver designs of swirls and flowers. Long skirt that goes down to the grounds with a split from her left knee down as the top shows her breasts (not too much) and stomach. The fabric forms a V shape and wraps around her neck. Black gloves on her arms are connected by river blue colored fabric from behind her. Lastly, her long hair falls gracefully to her waist.

"Uhh," I couldn't speak the right words.

"Nothing's wrong!" Mana smiles widely, getting in front of her. "Hello I'm Mana! I'm Prince Atem's childhood friend!"

"My name is Chione," she greeted shyly.

There's a sparkle in her river eyes as the black paint makes them more prettier. Still she looks beautiful with or without the paint.

"You look so pretty in your new outfit!"

'Pretty?! She's beautiful as a goddess!' I silently argue with Mana.

"Thank you Mana, but I'm not as pretty as you," she smiles towards her.

My heart sank a little. She doesn't see herself the way I do?

"Are you heading towards the dining room for breakfast Chione?" I asked, masking my sadness with a smile.

"Yes I am, I'm just waiting for Mommy and Neferra."

"Would you like to join me for breakfast Chione?" Mana asked her with a smile.

"If it's okay with his highness," she mentions me, still smiling.

I smiled at the formal juster. "I don't see a problem with it," I answered, "my father will send you your new teacher when you are finished with your breakfast."

"Yes your highness."

"Come on Chione," Mana smiles big, grabbing her arm, "let's go!"

She begins to drag her towards the dining room. The daughter of the Nile River looks back to me with an apologetic smile. I simply smile and shaking my head a little.

*Chione's POV*

Mana is a really nice and playful girl. She also doesn't mind of my lack common knowledge of everyday things. Mommy seems to like her as well. Her outfit is similar to mine, but the skirt doesn't have a split on it and there's open sleeves on the top.

"Miss Chione?" I hear an unfamiliar male voice speaks.

I look up to see a man possibly the same age as Mommy with white and tanish golden clothing on.

"Hello," I smiled to him.

"I'm Shadi and I'm going to be your new teacher for your education and everyday life."

"Awe yes," Mommy speaks up, "how long will each lesson be?"

"It depends on the lesson. If Miss Chione is finished with her breakfast, we can start on her lessons."

"Alright, make sure she's well taking care of."

"Very much so."

He offers my hand to me as he leads me to another part of the palace. I look back to wave goodbye to Mommy and Mana.

The room that has taken me in was filled with tall shelves with books. Similar of which the ones back in the education in the village.

"From my understanding," Shadi speaks, "you only know a few things of everyday daily things."

"Yes Shadi."

"Please sit down a chair, it's what you were sitting on in the dining room with Mana and your mother."

I did as what I was told at an object that is similar to the ones back in the...dining room.

*A few hours later*

Every morning Shadi will teach me the everyday life as the afternoons will be my education. He has been a good teacher of mine, definitely better than the other teachers when I was younger.

"We are finished with your lessons of common things for the day," Shadi speaks, "you may take a break now for lunch and some time for yourself, but make sure to come back an hour after the middle of Ra's rays."

"Alright thank you Shadi," I smile, bowing to him.

"There's no need to bow and also you're very welcome," he smiles back.

I didn't know what came over me, but I didn't care. My arms wrap themselves around him in a hug with a big smile on my face. At first he was a little startled, but he hugs back. I give him one last smile before leaving.

Along the way back to my room, a gently hand place itself on my shoulder. My feet stops as I turn around to see his highness himself! I blush at the sight of him.

"H-Hello your highness," I greeted.

"Hello Chione," he greets back with a slight blush on his face, "are you finished with your lessons for the day?"

"Actually I have finished my morning lessons, I now know what furniture is," I smiled.

"That's great," he smiles back, "do you need to return soon?"

"My education lesson start an hour after the middle of the day."

"Well lunch doesn't start until a little later, would you like to accompany me in the palace gardens please?"

"I would love to," I smiled, blushing.

I could have sworn his smile grew bigger at my answer, but my blush grew when the young prince gently takes my small, fragile hand. He leads me to another location of the palace. It's the outside, but it's still within the palace grounds. Green grass on the ground as different plants, such as trees, bushes, and any kind, greets us. Everything's beautiful here.

Prince Atem takes me a little further into the gardens to a certain tree where it happens to be right next to Daddy! My eyes light up when I see his familiar waves.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed with a huge smile, running towards him.

'Hello my precious little girl,' he says, smiling back.

"I see that you are so happy to see your father," the prince chuckles, standing next to me.

"Yes I am," I smiled big more.

"Umm Chione?" he asked, sounding….nervous?

"Yes your highness?" I asked, looking at him in wonder.

Prince Atem gently takes my hands and seated us both on the grassy grounds. I move the skirt around a little so I can sit down with my legs to one side.

"I know we only known each other for a little over a week, but I knew at the moment we meet at that location of your father, you are the one for me. You're so beautiful as a goddess, in fact, you are the Goddess of the Nile. Every time I see, you always surprise me with everything you do to your beautiful voice to the dance moves that your beautiful body does. I'm in love with you Chione River." Hearing all of this makes me shed a few happy tears with a smile. "Would you please my little princess in courtship?" Prince Atem's smile has never left his face.

"I would love to be your princess," I smiled more to him, knowing that this is perfect for us, "I'm in love you too Prince Atem."

He gently places his hands on my face as he looks deeply in my eyes. Purple meets blue. Slowly we lean into each other, letting our eyes close. Sparks fly when our lips touch. My first kiss with the one I love the most. Prince Atem and I really are meant to be together, thanks to the gods. We both breath through our noses to last the kiss more.

Soon we pull away, opening our eyes to see each other blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Chione's POV*

Two weeks has gone by. Life couldn't be any better. Shadi continues to help with my lessons and I know everything about table setting and manners. History, Math, Reading, and Writing are my main lessons which were my favorites back in my former education. My best friends here now are Mana, Neferra, and one of the priestesses Isis. She's really nice.

Priest Seto can be hard to get along with, but every time I pass him, I will give him a bow in respect. Mabad will occasionally show me magical lessons when I have a day off which I had two already. Mommy is now a servant to the Queen herself with occasional of the Pharaoh and the prince. In fact, everyone has either have respect for me or not. Respect because of either living in the palace or I'm the "princess".

Pharaoh Aknamkanon and the Queen has treated me as if I was a princess as well. I'm not sure why, but I believe it's because I'm the one who brings happiness for their son. Occasionally, they will give me private lessons of the royal family and life. Especially the Queen. She will teach me the responsibilities what a queen does for her pharaoh. I am very thankful for the lessons and love to learn about it, but I didn't know why they will teach me these things if I'm not even married to their son.

Prince Atem *blushes* has made my world like Heaven. Almost everyday we have Neferra deliver each other silly little love letters. She thinks it's cute. He will always ask me to accompany him at the gardens. Occasionally I would show him a routine of bellydancing. Each day, I feel like I'm falling more and more with the young prince. Maybe I can be his queen when the time comes. After all he's just seventeen years old, the age for becoming Pharaoh. I will wonder what he has plans for me on the thirteenth anniversary of my birth since it's now two moons away.

This morning wasn't a good morning for me because once I have awaken from my sleep, my head hurts as the sweat sticks my hair and clothing to my flesh. I can feel my throat tighten, but not more so to cause me to not to breathe. Am I fallen ill? I believe I am. Prince Atem notice me swimming a lot in Daddy's waves the previous day.

A knock appears at my door. "Miss Chione?" I hear Neferra's voice from the side of the door. "It is time for the bath for the females."

"Ne...Neferra?" I try to speak, but it sounded weird.

She opens the door to see me in worry. "Are you ill Miss Chione?" she asked, coming over to my side.

I couldn't respond, but I did nod my head. Neferra places her hand on my forehead and quickly move it away. "I'll inform the healers to come to aid you, also everyone will be inform as well. Only Lady River and the healers will come in."

A smile and a nod appear as my answer.

Soon the head healer came in and check my physical status. He tells and I quote, "nothing to worry about, you have what is called a fever. You're a little hotter than usual inside of your body, meaning your body itself is helping you heal to get better. You should be better within a day or so."

Mommy help Neferra to make a special bath for me at the palace baths after everyone's turns have been finished. Neferra said that she will take care of everything else so I wouldn't worry about anything. My journey towards the baths wasn't a pleasant one because I keep on feeling dizzy at each step. Thankfully Mommy carries my body the rest of the way.

The bath has cold water, but not too cold, with herbs I have never seen before. It's all mixed together for me. No one was around so it should be good. I remove my clothing and I place myself in the water. All that I want to is to sink myself further in the water and relax for a bit, maybe even get some more sleep because I am really tired.

All of a sudden my body froze. Someone's watching me. I blush because I knew who it is behind me.

"My princess," his voice sound so concerned and worried, "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

I didn't say anything because my throat still hurts. "D...Didn't...wan..want," I tried, but I couldn't.

His strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders as he lay himself behind me.

"I know that you weren't trying to worry me or get me sick, but I was scared."

My head lowers as I place my hands on his arms, as if I was hugging back. Somehow I didn't feel embarrassed of him possibly seeing me naked anymore. If he sees me, he sees me.

"Would you allow me to take care of you?" Prince Atem asked with a smile.

That made me blush as I nodded. At first he's going to help me wash my upper body, but he did something totally different. The young prince stands up and I can hear something fabric like drop behind me. My eyes widen when I hear that, but stayed focus on the mixed herb/water.

"Something wrong my princess?" he asked with smirk, looking straight at me.

The blush grew more and I shook my head.

"It's adorable when you blush like that," my prince chuckles.

He drips the towels that Neferra has given me and to bath my body and hair. Even though I wasn't showing it, I keep on wondering why he's taking care of me. Shouldn't it be me who should be taking care of him? I shouldn't be complaining because I actually like this, but I still feel bad for him to take care of me.

Something in his eyes didn't seems to be anything I'm familiar with. Familiar hands place themselves on my face as he quickly places his lips on my own. I didn't want him to get sick because of me, but he's so strong and gentle. I kiss him back, placing my hands on his shoulders. Noticing this action, he trails down to the water to my waist, pulling me closer. I quickly move my legs to one side so that contact will what for when we are married. Yes we both agree on waiting for marriage for sex for the Pharaoh's and Queen's wishes, but let's just say we want to do it so badly.

Prince Atem asks for my permission to enter in my mouth. I try to open it, but the action has stretch my sore throat causing pain to shoot through my throat and head. Tears begin to escape my closed eyes as I hug my prince tightly. He holds me tighter with one of his hands on my head.

"It's okay my princess," he whispers to me, "I know that it hurts for you to do anything, but always remember you will feel much better once the pain is gone and away."

My teary eyes look up to my prince and nod my head. He smiles softly before pulling me into a kiss.

*A few days later*

My health has improved, but not so much for Prince Atem. His body has fallen ill because of me. Everyone was making it as a joke about it, but I wasn't. The least that I can do is it take of him like a woman should do for her lover. The Queen taught me that during the private lessons.

I am heading towards his room with the meal that the chefs has made for him. Along the way, Priest Seto stops me in my tracks.

"And where do you think you're going, Miss Chione?" he asked in his stern voice.

"The chefs ask me to deliver this meal for his highness the prince," I answered calmly.

"In such clothing?"

Today's outfit's black with golden designs on the top and along the slit on my left side down to the bottom of the long skirt. Also this time, I have long sleeves that goes down to my wrists.

"This is clothing of a belly dancer."

"Women who wears such clothing are only for sexual pleasure."

"Belly dancers do this form of art for sexual pleasure, but it's not that at all," I smiled up to him, I'm really short compared to him, "it's an art who someone whether they are male or female who can bend their bodies in such ways in flexibility."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Because everyone should have adventure in their lives." I then bow to him, "please excuse me I must deliver this to the prince."

All he did was stare at me as I continue on with my journey. A knock is place at his door as I call out gently, "your highness? It's me Chione."

"Co-Come...in…" his voice sounds similar to mine.

I enter in and see my prince in a similar matter as I was in previously.

"How are you feeling my love?" I asked concerned, sitting next to him on the bed.

All that he did was give me a look of misery. My eyebrows frown in worry seeing him like this. Needless to say, I continue on my duties of taking care of the love of my life. All of the fluids that I have brought for him have disappeared as I place the dishes to one side so I can start heading to where the chefs are.

But before I can leave, the familiar strong arms place themselves around my waist. Warmth and sweat touch my neck and breasts. Prince Atem's pulling my closer to him. This makes me blush because most of his face is snuggling into my breasts. They weren't too big, yet not too small. He sighs with a small smile against my flesh.

I smiled at this as I hug him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Chione's POV*

"Your lessons has been finished for the day," Shadi says to me, "I have some business to attend and I won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh okay Shadi," I respond, "what kind of business do you attend?"

"Nothing to worry about," he smiles to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "just continue on your studies on your own and we will electure them upon my return."

"Okay!" I smiled.

We separate to our own ways. One of the priestesses, Isis, appears before me with a smile.

"Hello Miss Chione."

"Hello Isis," I greeted, smiling back, "how are you?"

"I'm doing well. His majesty wishes to speak with you."

"What does he want to speak with me about?"

"I don't know."

"Oh okay thank you, where is the pharaoh?"

"He's currently in the throne room, waiting for your presence. I'll take you there."

"Alright."

She and I continue to talk as we head towards the throne room. I didn't show it, but my mind went crazy. Mainly, why or what does the pharaoh wish to speak with me? Sure he does talk to me when both he and the queen give me lessons, but never once he wishes to speak with me alone.

"Well here's the throne room," she says, stopping in front of the door, "I must take my leave."

"Thank you Isis," I smiled to the priestess.

Isis smiles in response before leaving.

I enter into the throne room to see the pharaoh waiting for me, looking rather bored.

"Your majesty?" I asked, bowing down to him in the ground.

"Awe yes Chione, please stand," he smiles to me.

"You have asked for my presence?" I stood up.

"Chione," he speaks, firmly, "what are your feelings towards my son and how strong are they?"

His questions rather surprises me, but answer the best as I could, "my feelings for Prince Atem are very strong. No one my age has been nice to me, your son is the first one to show such kindness. His purple eyes are the first thing I notice of him. It wasn't his looks that made me fall for him. It is his kindness and care for others. Each night for years, I will pray for Ra and Daddy for happiness from another and I believe Prince Atem is the one that the Gods has send for me to bring happiness that everyone says I need in my life."

The pharaoh looks at me, taking in every word that I said. "You really do love my song huh?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes your majesty," I smiled softly, "I'm in love with him."

"Chione," he speaks, standing up from his throne, "please come with me."

*Atem's POV*

"Prince Atem, it's been a while."

I look to see my other childhood friend Mahad approaching towards me.

"Hello Mahad," I greeted back with a smile, "how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, still a little annoyed with Mana's performance," he sighs.

"She's still a beginner?"

"I'm afraid so." Then he smiles, "how's Miss Chione doing? I have only met her a few times."

I sigh dreamily, thinking of her again. "She's amazing. In fact, she's my princess in courtship now."

"That's great."

We both wonder around the hallways, catching up on recent events in our lives.

Soon something catches my eye. It's my princess with my father. He teaches her the lessons of the family history from the wall of the history. I know about this because he too taught me when I was younger. What surprises me is that his hand's around her shoulders as he teaches with a smile. Chione is too enjoying the lessons and interacting as well.

"Looks like Chione will be a great queen," Mahad noted.

"Indeed."

They were done with the lessons. Chione bows to him, moving her skirt to her sides. I believe it's called cursying or something. He bows his head towards her before separating.

"Greeting son and Mahad," my father greets us, noticing us.

"Greetings my pharaoh," Mahad bows to him, "please excuse me."

He leaves me alone.

"Were you teaching Chione the history and responsibilities?" I asked my father.

"Yes I was. Are you positive that she is the one for you?" he asked seriously.

I was a little surprised about this question, but answer anyways, "very much so. The gods has answered my prayers for giving me the one. She's beautiful, more beautiful than a goddess, yet she has no one to give her to happiness she deserves. I notice her river blue eyes first. Her kind nature towards others, her special talents, and always make sure that I'm happy," I smiled, blushing.

"You really are in love with the daughter of the Nile River huh?" he smiles.

"Oh yes very much so."

"You have made a good choice for your queen. She has royality material for sure."

"Are you saying you have given Chione your blessings as the new Queen of Egypt?" I asked with my eyes widen.

He smiles, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Your mother and I love that girl as if she's one of us. Do you have plans on proposing soon?" my father asked, taking me to the throne room.

"Oh yes, I'm planning on her anniversary of her birth, eighteen days from now," I smiled, "everything that have been planned I just need her mother's blessings."

"Very well then. You are dismissed my son."

I bowed to him before leaving the throne room to find Chione.

*Meanwhile with Chione*

*No One's POV*

The daughter of the Nile River continue on her journey towards the dining room for lunch. Ever since she has come with her mommy, they only see each other once a day, but they don't mind because they have things to do. Especially when it's somethings that Auait and Chione enjoys doing.

"Princess Chione!" exclaimed at least five voices.

She turns around to see the familiar faces of the children of the palace. They are some of the workers who work at the palace.

"Hello children," she greets with a smile, "you know that you can call me Chione."

"But you're a princess!" one of the two girls of the group says.

"You're courting the prince," she giggles a little, "do you wish for me to have lunch with you?"

"Yes please," the children smiled sweetly.

The children are usually seated at a smaller table away from everyone, but within the dining room. SInce Chione is taller than the children, who are five years old, she's going to sit on the ground. They go back and forth , until one of the boys ask a question, "Princess Chione, why don't you look a like your mommy?"

She remembers what her reflection from her daddy's waters and wonders the same thing.

"Well," she speak with a smile, "I have my mommy's resemblance while I have my daddy's looks."

"What do you mean Princess Chione?"

"Resemblance is like having a twin by what one looks like to the shape of their eyes, lips, face, body, things like that. One's looks means that I have my daddy's hair color and eye color. I know it's a little confusing with my daddy being a river, but you might notice my eyes are like the color of his waters as my hair matches the dark colors within the waves."

"What about your skin color being a little lighter?"

"I believe it's because I was born within the waters, but then again I'm not so sure."

During the whole time that Chione was talking to the children, a pair of familiar purple eyes keep on staring at her. Also a smile appear towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Auait's POV*

I tap on my foot as I wait patiently for my daughter to come to the grassy patch next to our rooms. Each day around this time before dinner we will meet up for Mommy/Daughter time, but recently she has been coming later than usual. Now that she's a princess due the courtship with Prince Atem. I fully respect and support it completely, but I miss my little girl a lot.

"Mommy!"

A smile appears on my face when I see her running towards me.

"There you are Chione," I smiled more.

"I'm so sorry that I am late," she apologizes, standing before me.

"It's quite alright now let's begin."

We continue on more on new routines of bellydancing. She's no longer a beginner, she's now a professional bellydancer.

As we continue on the routine when I notice something off. Darkness begins to cover my vision as I feel really weak.

"Mommy?" Chione asks, noticing me.

"G-Go g-get-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I black out.

*Chione's POV*

My body begins to go weak as she drops down to my arms. I'm freaking out of what to do. She's never like this!

"Chione!" Mana grins, running towards me. "What happened to your mother?" she asked, confused, noticing her.

"Mana!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes. "Please get the healers now!"

"Of course!" she says, running to get the healers.

Soon they have come running and immediately try to figure out what's going on. I don't know what's going on, all I know is that Mana is holding me to cry on her shoulder. I'm fearing the worse.

*Atem's POV*

I was finishing up with some business with my mother as she agrees to help with the proposal when I hear the healers taking someone to the healing room. We both bow to each other before separating. My next journey was going to Chione's room so I can spend some time with my princess, but along the way there, I see Mana looking like she's freaking out about something.

"Mana," I speak to her, making her to look at me, "is something wrong?"

"Lady River is in the healing room and Chione is seriously scared because she has never seen her like that before."

My eyes widen. What's wrong with Auait!? If she's in danger then that means….

"Thank you Mana," I thanked her before running towards the healing room.

When I arrived, Chione runs out of the room, crying in her hands, not noticing me.

'Chione…' I thought to myself. I try to go after her, but it's already too late.

Inside, Auait's laying on one of the beds looking really weak and sick.

"Y-Your highness," her voice sounds like it too, noticing me.

"Lady River," I said to her, sitting next to her, "what has happened?"

"It's my time," she answers, sadly, bowing her head.

"What do you mean?"

She sighs. "When I was a little girl, I didn't have parents or a family that loves me. The streets was all I have left so I became a street mouse and had to do something. Bellydancing help me gratefully, but stealing food was the only way to survive." Then a few tears drip down from her brown eyes as she moves her sandy brown/blond hair away from her face.

"Men used to use me a toy because of my bellydancing. One day, when I turned thirteen, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran and ran to the Nile River. No one loves me and always used my body were the words I said to myself before jumping into the river.

"He speaks to me saying, 'I love you Auait and don't be like this'. At first I didn't believe him, but he gives me my first real kiss in a physical form under the water. That's when I realize that he truly loves me.

"The next thing I knew, I'm on the grassy ground next to him, pregnant with our child, Chione. No midwives to help me, no healers as well. When I give birth to her in the waters, I knew immediately that she's special, but that's when he told me, 'I let you live for another thirteen years, but then you will join me in the waters'."

"Does Chione know?" I asked through my shock.

"Yes she knows. I used to tell her the story as a bedtime story when she was younger because she always want to hear how he and I met."

"Are you really dying?"

"Yes."

There was a silence between us. She's the only physical being that Chione has in this world. Maybe it is best to ask her even though it's a bad time.

"Auait, you have raised a beautiful daughter with such love and respect. She's lucky to have a mother like you. I'm in love with your daughter. May I ask for your blessing to have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Her brown eyes look at me before smiling, "you have my blessing to marry my daughter. You are a great prince and I know that you will be a great and powerful pharaoh to Egypt while being a great husband for Chione."

"Thank you Auait for everything," I smile towards me.

"You're welcome your majesty."

I chuckle a little before taking my leave. Chione must be suffering depression from her mother's upcoming death.

The closer I get to my princess's room, the louder of her cries became. They were quiet, but I can definitely hear them. It makes me sad. I never want to see or hear Chione cry.

I knock at the door, saying, "Chione? It's me Atem."

"Please leave me be please," she responded.

My frown deepens. "Chione, I'm coming in." The door opens and my purple eyes see her on her bed crying in her pillow. I closed the door before laying next to her.

She senses me and wrap her arms around me, crying on my chest. My arms wrap themselves around the emotional goddess. I run my fingers in her long dark hair, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want Mommy to die," Chione says through the gentle sobs.

"Chione...shh...shhh…." I said to her softly. "Your mother was a good woman and if death is coming for her, there's nothing we can do about it. Listen she's going to a better place."

"R-Really?" she whispers looking up to me with tears coming down her gorgeous face. Even crying she's still beautiful.

"Yes, it's called the afterlife," I smile to her, "it's similar to this life, but more peaceful and quiet."

She closes her eyes as places her head back on my chest.

"I still don't want her to leave me."

"I know my love, but listen each one of us must face death where we find a new life in the afterlife." My thumb wipes away her tears from her eye as I frown to her, "please don't cry Chione. You have suffered enough in this life and I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Her teary eyes stare back at me as I can see her slowly smile her true smile of happiness. This makes me smile back as I lean in to kiss her thin lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Chione's POV*

Not even a week has gone by and now the only person that I have loved and treasured close to my heart is now in the afterlife. My emotions got the best of me as I ran away from the palace. I know that it's cowardly, but I need to focus on myself now.

*Atem's POV*

My parents and I are talking about how we are going to do with Auait's body when Neferra comes running in out of breath.

"Nefferra," I speak to her, "what has happened?"

"Chi-Chione has run away," she manages to speak through her out of breaths.

'No…' I thought to myself with my eyes big and round.

"Have our best guards to go find her!" my father ordered her.

"There is no need for that," I speak up to him.

"Wait?"

"I know where she could be and I want to be the first one who can find her before Bakura gets her."

Bakura, the King of Thieves, is known for stealing for pleasure and other things. So Ra knows if he gets her especially for the occupation she is.

"Very well son," my mother says with a smile, "do you wish to have someone with you?"

"No I don't need one."

I head to my room to get the cloak that I used for hiding my identity and when we first met.

Just as I thought, Chione is at the Nile River, possibly in the same location of where she has 'lived' for all of the years of her life. Thankfully. She's leaning against the bark of a tree, looking so calm, but the tears running down her face gave it away that she's hurting inside. It makes my heart feel heavy.

"Chione," I speak to her, coming over to her side, "it's alright."

"No it's not Atem!" she cries out, looking at me with more tears running down her face. "I know that she's in the afterlife now, but she's been the only physical being who has been there for me! When all of the boys wouldn't even bother noticing me in education! My first steps, words, and belly dancing moves, everything! We have have plans for her to see my children!"

My arms wrap themselves around her. I gently shush her in her ear as I gently stroke her long hair.

"Chione," I kiss her lips softly, "please calm down my love. Listen, once people go to the afterlife, they are watching over to protect us."

"But Atem," she says, now calm down a little.

"I love you Chione, please," I almost feel like begging for her.

"I love you too Atem," she softly says.

I let her cry on my shoulder until I feel her body go numb. Chione has fallen asleep in my arms. A blush dusted my cheeks when I see her sleeping form. I carry her bridal style back to the kingdom.

The night falls darker over the sands of Egypt. My presence never left Chione's room. She's sleeping peacefully in her bed. I let out a sigh as I sit on her bed, watching her sleep.

'Am I able to give her the happiness that she deserves?'

Chione moves around from her slumber as she awakens. River blue eyes see me through the gentle darkness.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes softly, sitting up.

"There's no need to apologize," I smile softly, "losing someone to the afterlife is indeed hard, but we all must be happy that they are at peace."

"I know, but I miss her a lot."

'Do it now,' I hear the Nile River speak in my head.

A blush appear on my face when I heard that. "Chione," I speak up, looking out to the window, "very soon I need to become pharaoh."

"I've heard of that."

"The thing is I don't want to become pharaoh without having you next to me on throne."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…." I stare back to her deeply within her eyes, "I want you as my queen."

Chione's eyes widen in shocked. I continue to stare at her telling her that I am serious. Slowly they soften with a smile. "I would love to be your queen."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Chione's POV*

The announcement of our engagement brought joy and happiness to the kingdom. Well Priest Seto couldn't care less. Everyone are so excited that they keep me and Atem away from each other for various preparations. Soon we finally settle on a wedding date on one moon after my thirteenth birthday.

The head seamstress and the rest have me standing in front of themselves as they begin making both my wedding dress and the outer wear. Standing for a long time is making me dizzy.

"Are we almost done?" I asked them, calmly.

"Shush," one of them says rather hushly.

I was surprised of what she said.

Soon they are done with my wedding dresses for the day. I thank them with a smile when I place on my normal clothing. No one replied because they ignore me. Oh….okay. Looks like I am still a guest to them. I try to keep my sadness away from my emotions along the way towards the small areas close to my room.

Bellydancing is not just a good source of exercise, it's a good source to de stress. I've been stressed out about everything since Mommy's passing. My education is doing fine along with my friendships here at the palace, but deep down everything's not going well. When I am bellydancing my mind becomes clear and I am with myself.

"Chione!"

I turn around to see Mana running over to me with a huge smile.

"Oh hello Mana, how are you?" I greeted with a smile.

"I'm doing well, can you teach me a few belly dancing moves?"

"You sure? Belly dancing take a great amount of flexibility and time."

"Yea, yea, teach me that dance you did for the performance," she sounded so excited.

"I hate to disappoint you Mana, but that dance is for advanced bellydancers."

She groans.

"But if you like," I smiled, "I can teach you a few basic moves for you."

"Really?!" she is so excited to begin.

*Atem's POV*

"Your highness," a servant speaks up, coming over to me, "your delivery is here."

"Bring it in," I ordered with a smile.

He brings a small box with holes around it. I thanked the servant and have him to take his leave. Inside shows me the present that I am going to give to my bethol.

*Chione's POV*

Mana wasn't doing so well during the most simple basic belly dancing movement. I have kind of sense of that of her nature.

"Mana!"

"Oh no!" she whispered, hiding behind me.

"There you are Mana!" her master, Mahad, exclaims in anger. "You were suppose to be doing your lesson!"

"I wanted to learn belly dancing!"

"Miss Chione, please forgive me," he sighs, "but this discussion is between Mana and I, also his highness would like to meet you in the gardens."

"There's no need to apologize and thank you Mahad," I smiled, bowing to him before taking my leave.

The sounds of the argument between Mana and Mahad makes a small giggle appear out of my mouth. They always argue over little things no matter what.

I place their argument aside as I focus on what Mahad said. Prince Atem, my bethol, wishes for my presence. Finally, we have time together through everything. Maybe he can help me with my stressful situations.

"Hello Atem," I smiled, seeing him, then I notice him holding something, "what do you have there?"

"My present for your thirteenth birthday," he smiles widely, offering me a box with holes.

"Thank you Atem," I accepted it.

I open it and a pair of a rather beautiful purple and gold eyes stare back at me. The owner is covered with dark brown fur and small green paws. It made a cooing sound as it stares back at me.

"Oh my," I smiled to it, "you're the most cutest thing I ever seen!"

As soon as I said that, it appears to smile big with it's eyes closed and making another sound. It hopes out of the box and into my arms, causing me to drop the box.

"Do you like him Chione?"

"I love him Atem," I giggled at the ticklish touch on my neck.

"He's all yours my love," he smiles to us. "What will you name him?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment before smiling down to my new creature, "Kuriboh."

Kuriboh seems to love his name.

Atem pulls me and Kuriboh into a gentle embrace, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday my beautiful Chione."

Later that night, sweat runs down my hair and body. Horrible imagens appears repeating before my eyes. Heart is racing when I finally open my eyes from the nightmare.

I gasp for deep breaths, trying to keep calm. Kuriboh is worried about me as he gently crawls on my arm.

"I am sorry Kuriboh," I speak to him softly, "did I frighten you?"

He nod his body with sounds. I pull him close to me as we comfort each other.

'A danger is growing near to you my child,' I remember my Daddy's words in my nightmare, 'be smart enough to not to be in evil hands.'

'I promise Daddy,' I said to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Atem's POV*

*Dream*

Laughs of a familiar person echos through my ears as I watch in horror of the love of my life calling for me while laying under the owner of the laughter.

'Chione and Kuriboh are in serious danger,' I hear the voice of the Nile River, 'please go save her before it's too late.'

*Reality*

"Chione!" I exclaimed, waking up.

Panic spread throughout my body as I run towards Chione's room. I didn't care if it's late at night, but I care for her safety along with Kuriboh's.

Fear joins the panic when I saw the door to her bedroom is thrown open. Inside the room shows a source of force. Wind dances with the curtains and the bed has been disturbed.

"No…." I whispered.

*Chione's POV*

Kuriboh shivers in fear of what has come to us. Chains are tied around my wrists and ankles, trapping me in the darkness. It happened so quick, that I am managing to process of what just happened.

I was comforting Kuriboh from the nightmare I had and the next thing I knew someone forces themselves in my room, kidnapping me in the process. Emotions are secretly going crazy. There's a lot of people here of where I am. My head spins at the amount of people.

Just about when my body is going to pass out, a blinding light appears from a door opening to us. I didn't bother to look at the person coming in just kept them to Kuriboh. Unfamiliar fingers forces me to look up to their owner and a pair of grayish purple eyes join with my river blue eyes.

"Welcome home my thief queen," smirks the Thief King himself, Bakura.

"Why am I here?" I asked, calmly, showing no fear.

"All of your questions will answered soon my love," he chuckles evilly.

He roughly grabs the chains, pulling me into the light. My grip on Kuriboh tightens making sure that he's not going anywhere. The Thief King leads me another part of the location that I am in. Eyes full of lust covers my body. I simply ignored it.

Only one gets my silent attention. Marik. He's a familiar sight since he used to work at the palace.

"Well, well, well," Marik chuckles, "Miss Chione it's been a while."

"Indeed it has."

"You seem to be calm for a prisoner," Bakura noticed.

"I need to stay calm since river side is going insane."

"Awe yes, the daughter of the Nile River is perfect for being my queen." Then he pushes me hard on the stoned floor forcefully. Thankfully Kuriboh didn't get hurt.

"Now your majesty this won't hurt a bit," Marik says, pulling out his rod to press it on my head.

*Atem's POV*

"Father! Mother!" I screamed out to them in throne room.

"Atem, what is it darling?" my mother asked first.

"Chione has been kidnapped!"

"What!?" Father stood up. "Get all of my best guards and men now!" he orders to the servants.

"I want to join in the rescue," I insisted to my father.

"Why do you wish to join in this rescue?"

"She's my queen to be and the Nile River has told me that Bakura has kidnapped her. With his help and Ra's help, we can hide her to bring her back."

I have never been so serious about something before and both of my parents know about this.

"Very well son," father smiles to me, "you are in charge of this mission."

"Thank you father," I smiled.

"Please be careful Atem," mother smiles softly to me.

"I will mother."

*Chione's POV*

Consciousness awakens in my body. Warmth from blankets covers me as I feel a gentle hand strokes my cheek. Opening my eyes, the familiar grayish purple eyes warmly greets me.

"Did you have a good nap my beautiful queen," my lover, Bakura, smirks softly to me.

"Yes I did my handsome king," I smiled back, "is Kuriboh still sleeping?"

"Yes he is."

I look over to see our precious little son like figure sleeping on his pillow. My hand was about to pet him to wake him up, but my king has other plans. Bakura kisses me roughly on my lips which I happily kiss back. Oh Ra, I love this man very much. Sure the kisses could be more gentle, but I am not complaining.

"Let's spend the whole day in bed," Bakrua huskily says in my neck and breasts.

"Oh Bakrua," I giggled, "no matter how much I would love to spend the day in bed with you, I want to spend time with Big Brother Marik."

He growls loudly in annoyed. "You're just so freaking lucky that I love you so much."

"Kuriboh?" I petted him gently with a smile. "Little Kuriboh, it's time to wake up."

Kuriboh awakens with those cute sounds. When his cute eyes see me, he appears to smile big and jumps into my arms. I laugh at the ticklish touches on my neck which makes my lover very jealous.

*Atem's POV*

Both Ra and the Nile gives me the directions of where my bethol is. Unfortunately, it's in the middle of the desert. Thoughts of the men won't be able to survive this rescue came to my mind. Night falls down on us as we step for camp.

I am away from everyone in my own shelter. Images of my future queen floated in front my eyes.

'I'm going to get you back Chione,' I thought to myself, trying to not to cry, 'I love you so much and I missed you like crazy.'

'As soon as you bring my daughter back,' I hear the Nile speak to me, 'marry her the day after you two return to the palace.'

'Nile River, I make that into a promise for you and Auait.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Chione's POV*

Kuriboh and I are playing around when Big Brother Marik and Bakura continues their work for an attack to the palace. No knowledge of any palace came to me so I rather stay of the plan unless they need me for anything.

I offered our son some of my bread which he happily accepts with a happy squeal. A small giggle appear out of my mouth at the action. He's just so cute.

Soon my King comes into the room looking exhausted.

"Is everything alright my love?" I asked him as he drops onto the bed with a thump.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow," he sighs, so relieved to relax now.

"That's wonderful!" I smiled big. "What roles do Kuriboh and I have for the attack?" I asked, wondering.

"You two need to stay out of the attack."

"Out of the attack? You know I can help out with me being the daughter of the Nile River."

"I don't want you to be part of the attack!" he yells at me.

My eyes widen at the action. He never yells at me only to the men around us in the base. I was startled at it.

Kuriboh nods at my gentle order and leaves us alone.

"Will my king be happy with a dance?" I smirked, knowing he loves my belly dancing.

"Get your amazing body over here!" Bakura smirks evilly towards me, commanding me.

I move my body around into a dance as I move towards the bed. During our time together, sounds of crashes and screams catch our attention. We have different reactions. Bakura growls in pure anger as I am starting to fear for Kuriboh and Big Brother's safety.

"Stay here!" Bakura ordered me quickly leaving the room.

Kuriboh appears from his hiding spot and comes over to me scared. My arms wrap themselves around him for his safety. I join in the fear, not knowing what's going on.

*Atem's POV*

'Down there in the tomb!' I hear the Nile screams, catching my attention.

My body is pulled to an entrance to an underground tomb.

"Men, attack!" I ordered my men.

They burst through the door down to the underground tomb, attacking everything and everyone in their path. I too join in the attack and trying to find Chione.

"Chione!" I called out, looking everywhere.

"Well, well, well," a very familiar voice speaks behind me.

Turning around, my purple eyes meet two colored pairs of eyes. Grayish purple and soulless purple.

"Bakura, Marik," I glared at them. "Where's my bethol?"

"My queen is no longer your concern," Bakura smirked darkly with a chuckle. "She's perfectly safe with me."

"Give her back," I glared deadly at him.

"Her majesty doesn't know you anymore," Marik laughs evilly, showing me his rod.

I look at it shock. The symbol on the rod shows me that it's the Millennium Rod! It's speciality is mind control!

"Hey! Let me go!"

The three of us turn to see two of my men holding the love of my life by the arms! She struggles to break free, but couldn't.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Bakura growls before running towards them.

I run over to him before he gets to her. I manages to stop him from attacking, but it end up having two against one in combat.

"Don't worry Chione!" I called to her, fighting them. "I'm getting you out of here! Marik!" I screamed at him, grabbing his arms. "Let her go!"

"Let's settle this properly," he answers, separating us.

I am on one side of the room facing them.

"You V.S. Me," Bakura says, stepping forward a little. "I call on having the Shadow Game for the custody for Chione, the Daughter of the Nile River."

"I accept!" I declared.

Thinking of the monster in mind, the stone raises up in front of me, mirroring the action in front of Bakura. An image of the Dark Magician is carved on the stone. The two turns to face each other. The Dark Magician appears showing it's attack points of 2500. Bakura's monster is the Dark Necrofear, attack points of 2200.

"What?!" he exclaims.

"Dark Magician!" I called out to him. "Destroy his monster and send them both to the Shadow Realm!"

They called out, now believing what's happening.

Soon the room returns back to normal, well mostly. All of my men, along with their men are killed/dead on the grounds of the tomb. Chione is breathing heavily while on her knees on the ground. Kuriboh's next to her, gently stroking her arm.

"Chione?" I asked softly, startling her.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked, scared looking at me. "Wh-Why are you familiar to me?"

"Chione," I smiled softly, kneeling before her, "it's me Atem, your bethol."

"Bethol?"

"Yes. Please remember me, I love you so much."

I gently stroke her cheek, looking deep within her beautiful river eyes. My eyes closed slowly, kissing her lips that I have missed dearly. Slowly, she kisses back as she places her arms around my neck. The kiss soon ends.

Opening my eyes, Chione's smiling to me genuinely. "I love you so much Prince Atem."

My smile grew big and wide. I finally got my princess back to me. Oh of course Kuriboh who flew up on my spike multi colored hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Chione's POV*

Today's my wedding day. Ra's rays awakens me from my slumber as Neferra helps me out to get ready. During my time in the baths, she's placing my stuff into the room where I will be sharing with my soon to be husband.

Once done, she made deadly sure that no one will see me along the way towards my room. No one is suppose to see me nor Atem until we show ourselves as Pharaoh and Queen of Southern Egypt. Fortunately, I can have Neferra and Kuriboh with me. A cloth is wrapped around my body becoming my only source of 'clothing' before placing on my wedding dress and the outerwear.

Breakfast is provided for me in the room. Kuriboh has his food as well.

"The private ceremony is going to be held in the throne room at Ra's highest stand," she informs me, placing my tray away from my bed.

"Yes Neferra," I said, placing on my wedding dress.

"Also Shadi will take you to the throne room with Kuriboh as your family."

"Will you be joining us with the celebration later on?"

"Yes I will your majesty," she smiles, "now let's get you ready!"

Soon the outerwear covers me from head to toe, only showing my painted eyes. Neferra gives me one last smile before leaving the room with my dishes. Kuriboh stares up to me from the bed a little confused of what he is looking at.

"This is what Mommy wears when she's marrying Daddy," I explained, hoping he will understand it.

He stares at me for a few moments before making a cute sound with his eyes closed. I giggled a little at his cuteness.

A knock appears at the door.

"Come in," I called out.

Shadi appears into the room and looks at me with a smile. "You look beautiful Chione," he says.

"Thank you Shadi," I smiled back, "and Shadi…..thank you for everything."

"You're welcome your majesty and I will always watch over you as if you are my child."

My eyes show how big my smile is as I hug him. He returns my hug smiling just as big.

Shadi escorts me to the throne room. Kuriboh is being held by my free arm. Once we got there, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before entering.

The Pharaoh and his Queen sits at the thrones, watching the sight before them. Priest Seto will be the one who be marrying us. I am so glad that I am covered because I can feel my cheeks warm up at the sight of my bethol. He's wearing a sleeveless white outfit that falls down above his knees with blue fabric in front of the skirt. Golden pieces wrap themselves around his shins, biceps, wrists, waist, neck, and hands down from his ears. A long dark blue crap wraps around his neck as his golden crown sits on top of his head with whitish footwear covering his feet.

"Kuriboh and I will be her family for this ceremony," Shadi stated.

He gently takes Kuriboh out of my arms. My hands join in with Atem's hands and we smile to each other with all of our love.

"These rings symbolizes the bond of your love and marriage," Priest Seto speaks up, giving us our rings.

"I, Prince Atem, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, take thee Chione, to be my wife and my queen, to share the good times and hard times side to side. I humbly give you my hand and heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

He said his vows with such love and passionate without having the smile leave his face. The ring that he's placing on my finger has the words 'My Beautiful Chione' engraved within the golden metal.

Tears of joy form in my eyes when I read the scriptures of my ring, but I managed to keep calm with a smile.

"I, Chione, daughter of the Nile River, take thee Atem, to be my husband and my pharaoh, to share the good times and hard times side to side. I humbly give you my hand and heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Similar tears of joy form in his eyes when he reads his scriptions. 'My Handsome Atem.'

Atem and I write down our names on the marriage certificate provided by Priest Seto. Once done, my now husband takes my hand and quickly leads me towards the palace gardens.

*Atem's POV*

I take my now wife to the gardens where we can reveal her to me before joining with everyone else.

"Atem," Chione speaks from behind her covering, "please go slow."

"Of course I will," I smiled to her.

My hands gently takes off the reddish black fabric from her head that falls down to her back. Her long black as night hair gently appears down as gentle river waves down to her waist. The matching material is removed from her face so I can see the paint on her face and the golden earrings hang down from her ears and wrap around her neck. Lastly the long sleeved dress is off to show me a very beautiful sight.

Chione's wearing a long white dress with a split in the front showing her legs from the knees down. Strapless with gold around the top of it and around her waist that shows more golden fabric down to the split. Black see through fabric is connected to the middle of her bust where the gold is and wraps down where her hips. Golden pieces are wrapped in the same areas as mine. Lastly golden jewelry is around her feet and ankles with jewels.

"Chione," I said, speechless with my eyes widen.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

"You're beautiful my queen," I finally smiled to her.

She smiles back beautiful with my hands on her face. Slowly we lean in, closing the gap between us. Our lips meet to kiss for the first time as husband and wife, Pharaoh and Queen of Southern Egypt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*No One's POV*

"Pharaoh Atem and his Queen Chione!" Priest Seto announces to the ceremony filled of friends, family, and guests.

Everyone cheers and claps when their new rulers appear out. Hands laced together as smiles show big and proud. Well Chione's smile is softer due to the attention.

The former Pharaoh and Queen of Southern Egypt greets their son and daughter in law to the thrones. In their hands are two out of the eight Millennium Items. Her majesty ask for Queen Chione to come forward first. She does nervously, separating from her husband. The young queen kneels down in front of her mother in law as the Millennium Headpiece sits perfectly on her head. Both sides has pendency of the Millennium symbol as the thin golden chains wraps around her head with small Lapis gems, tying them all together.

Queen Chione stands up, smiling to her mother in law. She too smiles back and leads her to the throne of the queen.

Pharaoh Atem repeats to his father. The Millennium Puzzle hand down from his neck. As soon as he stood up, the crown sits on his head within the multi colored hair. He too joins his young queen at his throne.

Everyone cheered before enjoying themselves. Little Kuriboh hurries over ot his parents making those cute sounds.

"Kuriboh!" Queen Chione smiles big, picking him up into his lap.

"Are you enjoying yourself Prince Kuriboh?" Pharaoh Atem asked with a smile, petting the top of his head.

"Prince Kuriboh?" she asked her husband, still smiling.

"Well his mommy and daddy are the Pharaoh and Queen of Southern Egypt."

"Well," she turns to the furry creature, "do you like your new title Prince Kuriboh?"

He let out a happy so happy sound with his eyes closed.

"Then it's official Prince Kuriboh of Southern Egypt," Pharaoh Atem chuckles.

Queen Chione let's out a small giggle.

Shadi steps forward to the newly Pharaoh and Queen with a smile, "Your majesties, congratulations on our marriage."

"Thank you so much Shadi," his young student smiles brightly to him.

"If you please my pharaoh, I would like to give her majesty a dance after your first dance."

"You have received permission to do so Shadi," Pharaoh smiled.

"Thank you my pharaoh."

For the honeymoon, Pharaoh Atem planned something special for Queen Chione. Shadi volunteer to watch over Kuriboh during the two weeks away from the palace. At first, the young queen, being the mother of Prince Kuriboh, wanted to bring the furry creature with them, but her husband manages to convince her.

So with everything they need for the next two weeks, the young, happy couple head out with one of the palace's camels. Queen Chione rides on the camel as Pharaoh Atem guides towards a location in the desert. After walking for an hour, river blue eyes notice where they are. An oasis area with a large tent shelter near the water.

"My pharaoh," she speaks, almost speechlessly.

"My queen," he smiles, helping her down on the sand, "let's enjoy this time together as husband and wife."

She smiles back as her hands are on his chest. His arms are still around her small waist. Lips meet in another full of sparks kiss.

Inside of the tent shows everything in a commoner's house. To Queen Chione, it is perfect and Pharaoh made sure that it is like a good home that if the young couple were to live the commer lifestyle. Pharaoh Atem playfully falls on the floor bed out of exhaustion.

"Tired my love?" Chione giggles a little, kneeling down next to him.

"I am never tired for you love," he smiles, pulling her to his chest, "especially being with you," the tone of his voice grew lustful and huskily while staring up to his queen with purple eyes half closed.

Chione blushes a shade of red at her husband's behavior. "Atem," she then smiles, "you have walked on the sands for an hour and I didn't have taken a step. You are low of strength for now. So please for me, rest for a few minutes while I unpack everything." She tries to get up, but his grip tightens.

"Whether if one of us is low on strength, our physical bond will be amazing no matter what. Please Chione, I love you so much, let's enjoy our love together."

She takes a few moments to take in what he said and smiles down. "I love you so much too Atem," she says, "let's enjoy our love."

The young queen slowly presses her whole body to kiss the young pharaoh.

Chione awakens from her rather surprisingly peaceful sleep. Her head was laying on his bare chest as the warmth from his body kept her warm throughout the cold night.

She slowly sits up to look down to her sleeping husband. A smile tugs on her lips. Atem, a member of the royal family, is her first love, kiss, everything, and now they are married. Hopefully with Ra's help and blessing, the marriage will last for an entity.

He opens his eyes to see the smiling queen. He smiles back, knowing that their love last forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Chione's POV*

"Atem!" I giggled loudly when he begins running towards another location nearby while holding my hand. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to check out a tomb!" he grinned widely.

"Wait, a tomb!?" I asked, feeling unsure about the idea.

"Trust me Chione! Everything will be alright!"

Oh boy, my husband is adventurous, but that's alright. After a few minutes of running, we finally stopped at an entrance.

"Whose tomb is this?" I asked him, still holding hands with him.

"Ours."

"Wait, what?"

"Chione," he chuckles, holding both of my hands and looking deep within my eyes, "for real, this our tomb."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Come with me my queen."

I smiled and nod my head.

Atem opens the entrance and takes us inside. A torch lights up, letting us see through the darkness. Countless stairs lead us down further in the grounds. Soon we find ourselves in a really large, empty room. There are other passageways.

My husband leads me to one of the passageways. Further down, we soon arrived to another large room. He set down the torch on the wall and smiles to me. Gently pulling me down by my hands, Atem and I sit down on the stoned floors.

"This is will be our final resting place," he smiles more to me, "it was created for my great grandfather, but he did not wish to have this tomb because he believes this tomb should be shared by the love of a pharaoh and his queen."

"He didn't share it with his queen?"

"There was never any source of love between them. Great grandfather was madly in love with a servant who worked for them."

"Did she return his love?"

"Oh yes very much so, but she couldn't be with him. One day, she didn't showed up for the daily work. No one could find her, until they found her body lying still and cold."

"What happened to her?" I asked surprised with my hands close to my mouth.

"She was murdered and no one knows what happened. Many though ti was the queen who murdered her because she grew more quiet afterwards. Even the pharaoh thought of it too, but he needed an heir. So they only have one child, a little girl, and he named her after the woman he truly loved. The queen soon died when she was about two years old. He kept this tomb hidden from everyone and only let true love share this tomb."

I blush at his words. Our love is not just love, it is true love.

"Chione," he places a hand on my cheek and stare deep within my eyes, "when our time for the afterlife, I want our bodies mummified in Pharaoh and Queen coffins lying next to each other on the floor."

"There's no one else I would rather sharing a tomb with," I smiled, melting into the touch. "Can we also have our future children here and their loves?" I asked my husband.

"Yes my queen. Our family will join us in the afterlife while their bodies will be here in this omb as well."

Our smiles meet as we slowly meet into another amazing kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Atem's POV*

From the moment my queen and I return from our honeymoon, everyone separate us to different directions of the palace. Countless meetings keep up my time of all of Ra's rays. Mother and Father did warn me about this, but I never really understood why because I always see them together.

Later than I wanted to, my first day as pharaoh at the palace has finally come to an end. Now it's time for dinner. Food is placed in front of everyone of the palace. I seated myself at my chair at the royal table. It feels weird to not have my parents there, but I'm going to have my queen with me.

I look over to see Chione entering the Dining Room with some of the palace kids. The corners of my lips curl up into a smile. She's so good with children.

"My apologizes my pharaoh," she says, hurrying over to me.

"It is alright my queen," I smiled to her, placing my hand over hers. "Now let's enjoy our first meal here at the palace as the Pharaoh and his Queen Chione," I gently press my lips against her hand.

"Yes Atem let's," she smiles, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

Our dinner is rather surprisingly pleasant.

Once our dinner has finished, Chione and I head to the palace gardens with Kuriboh playing in the waves of the Nile River.

"So what's your schedule for tomorrow Atem?" my queen asked me, sitting next to me.

"More meetings to do," I sighed, laying down more on my green grass. "What about you?"

"Shadi given me a few extra days from my education so if you like I can join in the meetings with you," Chione smiles to me.

"You sure?" I asked, looking up to her.

"Yes I am sure," she continues to smile. "Besides as the Queen of the Southern Egypt, shouldn't my opinion be heard outside of the royal court?" Chione chuckles.

Finally I smiled, "yes, I do need an extra opinion."

"Also it's also the Queen's job to take care of her Pharaoh," she adds, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"And the Pharaoh's job is to take care of his Queen," I smiled again, kissing her.

Kuriboh speaks up and come inbetween us.

*Chione's POV*

A few days have gone by quickly and the meetings are indeed trying and stressful, but in the end it feels nice that Atem and I keeping up to have Southern Egypt happy and alive. Also with my knowledge and experience from being poor, Atem have a better understanding to help out the people of low income.

Kuriboh is being cute with me as I sit at my chair next to Atem in the Throne Room. I let out a few giggles with the fuzzy creature in my hands when we catch a break from meetings.

"Prince Kuriboh always know how to cheer his parents up," my husband chuckles.

"Because he's so cute!" I smile more.

He let's out a cute sound in a happy response.

"Your majesties," a garud appear into the room. "We have two travelers."

"Bring them in," I ordered him.

He fulfilled the request and two unfamiliar people return in.

One is a tall male with hair of gold around Atem's age and the other is a shorter female around my age with long reddish brown hair. They appear to be wearing some worn out clothing that I feel bad for in sympathy.

"Please state your names and your business here in the palace," my pharaoh orders.

"I'm Joseph and this is my sister Serenity," the golden one speaks up first.

"We have been traveling for a good home to live in," the female speak next.

"My sister and I are seeking for your permission to live here in your kingdom."

Not knowing what to say, I turn to my husband and was to ask. He simply gives me a smile and motions his head to them. It looks like he wants me to give out the order for this one.

"Joseph and Serenity was it?" I asked trying the foreign names, turning to them.

"Yes your majesty," Serenity smiles softly.

"You have permission to live here in the palace as if you wish," I smiled to them.

"But your majesties!" Joseph is startled to hear that. "We don't wish to be a burden on you-"

"Nonsense!" Atem laughs a little. "With addition of living here in the palace, we can give you both employment as well."

"Please forgive me my pharaoh," Serenity says, stepping forward a little. "This is too much to accept."

I smiled small, placing Kuriboh down on my chair. "Serenity," I speak, stepping in front of her. "Four months ago, I too was in low income and living out in the streets as a commoner before my pharaoh found me."

"Really?"

"Yes, so for his love for me he makes sure that no one goes hungry because of low income."

"Thank you your majesty," she smiles, giving me a hug which I happily returns.

A couple of months went by with having Joseph and Serenity here at the palace. Things were going great until a few things begin to happen.

First thing happened one day. My pharaoh has taken a few days to travel to a kingdom in the middle of Egypt. He's seeking to see if our kingdom could help out with their struggling needs. Atem wishes for me to join in the travel, but I couldn't because as of lately, I have fallen ill.

During his leave of absence, the second part begins. Head Healer examines me and quickly notice that I am with child.

"Oh my Ra!" Mana exclaims a little too loudly.

"Shh!" I hushed her with my hand covering her mouth.

"Congratulations your majesty," my assistant Serenity says with a smile.

"You should definitely tell Pharaoh Atem and Kuriboh," Neferra says.

"Kuriboh is excited to be a big brother and I have been planning on it once he has return," I smiled to my female friends.

"The pharaoh will be happy to hear that the kingdom will be having a heir," Isis smiles.

I smiled. Even though I am happy of expecting a child, I didn't know what's going to happen next.

Upon my husband's arrival, the smile on my face disappears when the party arrives. There's a new face among them.

"Hello my queen," Atem greets with a tiring smile, walking over to me.

"Hello my king," I greeted back. "Who is our new guest?" I asked, referring to the mysterious female.

"Miss Tea is a performer who will be staying with us for a few weeks until the kingdom she is from and ours come to an agreement."

"Oh," I said understood. "My pharaoh," I then smile to him, "I have some news for you."

"Pharaoh Atem! I am ready to settle in!" Miss Tea calls from her ride.

"I'll meet you and Kuriboh at the gardens soon and you can tell me then," Atem smiles, kissing my forehead.

"Okay."

I head over to the palace gardens with Kuriboh in my arms and sit on the green grass next to Daddy. He watches as my hand drip into his waves as i have my eyes closed and lips curl up.

"Congratulations my child," he smiles to me.

"Thank you Daddy," I smile more, opening my eyes. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"I know you will Chione. Does Atem know yet?"

"Not yet. I will give him the news once he comes here from some business."

"Good idea my child."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Chione's POV*

Ra's rays soon dims down to Khonsu's rays. Kuriboh and I are still at our spot from earlier. My husband hasn't return to us.

The cute furry creature let's out a worried sound as the coldness cover my flesh. I try to warm up my body, not only for myself, but also for my human child. Kuriboh snuggles with me to keep up the warmth between us.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself.

"Your majesty? Kuriboh?"

I look over to see Shadi at the entrance. He surprised to see us here.

"Shadi," I speak, standing up on my feet with Kuriboh in my arms again. "Where is my husband?"

"I thought he was with you. Come along Chione, let's get you, Kuriboh, and the heir inside."

"Okay."

He helps us in and immediately ask the cooks for dinner for us.

"Your majesty," he says to me, offering me my dinner then Kuriboh's. "I shall search for the pharaoh. So stay here."

"Yes Shadi."

*Shadi's POV*

Atem's behavior has become strange since he returned home. Whenever Chione's news goes to him, he immediately will be excited to hear whatever it is.

My first stop is the room shared by the pharaoh and queen. No one's there. I went down the halls to different rooms until I came across with Miss Tea's room.

"Oh come on Atem!" our guest whines. "Let's make the business more interesting," I can hear the seductive tone in her voice.

"Miss Tea, we must finish up the business."

The more I hear their talking the more I realized that Miss Tea is truly seducing the young pharaoh and he never mentions his queen or even their little prince Kuriboh.

*Chione's POV*

"Chione," Shadi returns to Kuriboh and I. "Pharaoh Atem is doing some business with Miss Tea."

"Still?" I asked surprised and worried. "I thought he was going to make sure she's settled."

His eyes widen a little, didn't know that part. "If he continues on with this behavior for the next few days," he sits down across from me, "you, Kuriboh, and I will travel to a couple of friends of mine."

"Who are you friends and what do they do?"

"Their names will be in secret until you meet them in person."

My head lowers, feeling emotional inside. "Is Atem cheating on me?" I asked sadly.

"I am not sure at this point, but with my friends' help and advise, it will smooth out our problems."

"I sure hope so."

Unfortunately, my husband's behavior got worse during the next few days.

The morning arrived and I am following Shadi's directions. Gently I remove myself from the bed not wanting to wake up Atem.

I bath myself and Kuriboh to get ready for our journey. Everyone still sleeps for the night. My handwritten letter for my husband lays on his desk inside our room. Mainly explaining that I need a few days for myself due to his recent behavior. Which is true. I stare at my sleeping husband for a few moments before leaving with our heir and little prince.

Shadi packs up some bread and water for the four of us during the journey. He helps me up on one of the horses. We leave just before Ra's rays warm up the desert.

"Rest my queen and my prince," he says to Kuriboh and I.

"Okay," I nod my head, hugging Kuriboh close to me as I snuggle into his chest.

He guides the horse towards the location.

Kuriboh is a little scared of what's going on, but he knows that I will never leave him.

Soon the ride becomes more smoother and he says to wake up. My eyes open and notice that we are in a village, not the one that I am used to.

"This is the village that I grew up in," he explains, getting down on the sand. "Are you hungry Chione and Kuriboh?" he asked, pulling out a loaf of bread.

My little prince responses for us with a happy smile.

"Thank you," I thanked Shadi with a smile, accepting the bread.

He guides our animal further into the village. The loaf was good for now, but I should eat more soon. I have some water to help out.

I watch as the locals either waves to him like they know him. Surprisingly they will give me a bow out of respect. Which my lips curl up in a soft smile and bow my head in return.

"My friends are in this temple," he says, stopping at a beautiful temple. "Stay here and I will return if you have permission to enter."

"Understood."

Shadi enters in and stayed in for twenty minutes before re emerging. Without saying a word, he helps us down and gently lead us in.

Inside, there are two figures kneeling down in worship of Ra. The three of us sit down next to them into a praying position. Sitting down on our knees with our heads bowed, eyes closed, and hands press together. Kuriboh closes his eyes and bows his body. The five of us sat there in silence, praying to the Sun God for a short while.

"Your majesty," the one next me speaks up.

I look up to see his emerald green eyes staring down to my river blue eyes. He has long black hair pulled into a ponytail and some are down framing his tan skinned face. Makeup forms around his eyes and down his cheeks. Spiritual monk clothing in black and red covers his body.

"We are ready to speak with you," he smiles.

My head nods as I return the smile softly.

Both he and the other one helps me onto my feet. He has brown hair and matching eyes, similar tan skin among the tan and white colored monk robes.

Shadi and I follow them to an outside locaiton of the temple. We sit down at a table across from each other. I'm sitting across from the one who spoke to me. His friend offers drinks for the five of us. The gentlemen have wine while I am offered a drink of milk and honey mixed. Kuriboh has some water. I bow my head in thanks and drink it with both of my hands. They follow the suite and place down the cups.

"Our friend Shadi tells you are in need of help before approaching into the solution," the brunette one speaks.

"Yes my husband has returned from some business from a nearby kingdom. They are in need of income. In return, we have a guest by the name of Miss Tea. Since his return, he hasn't even show his love towards me like before. I am with child and the child is his heir."

"Congratulations," the brunette smiles.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Does the pharaoh know about the heir?" the blackette asks the most important question.

"No he does not," I sighed, trying not to cry. "I tried countless times to tell him, but I feel like he's furthering away."

"Tristan, Duke," Shadi speaks their names, "please allow us to stay here until we figure things out with her kingdom."

"You are allowed to stay as long as you both like," Duke smiles.

"Thank you," I bowed to them.

"You're welcome Queen Chione."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Two weeks later*

*Atem's POV*

Ugh! Miss Tea isn't going through the rules and rearrangements that her pharaoh and I agree on. All I want to do is to be with my queen and Prince Kuriboh, but I cannot find them at all. In fact, I haven't seen then since I have return home.

A deep breath escapes my lips as I finally enter in my room that I share with Chione.

"Chione I am sorry," I said, thinking she was in here, but she wasn't. 'Where is she?' I thought to myself as I sit down at my desk.

My elbow touches something foreign. Looking down, a note meets my eyes in my queen's handwriting of heliographs.

" _Atem,_

 _Your recent behavior is questioning me on our marriage. I had wonderful news for us, but now it has become wonderful news for Kuriboh and myself._

 _Shadi allowed us to stay in his village until the time being. I don't want to think the worse, but I want to some time for myself._

 _Chione_ "

She even date it a few days after my arrival. Oh my Ra! What have I done? Now I don't have my queen and son with me and it's because of Miss Tea!

A knock appears at the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Enter," I called out.

Chione's teacher/mentor Shadi appears into the room. "My apologizes my pharaoh, but I must get the queen's clothing," he speaks almost emotionlessly, walking over to our shared closet.

"Where is my queen and prince?" I demanded to know, standing up on my feet.

"Chione's currently under my friends' guardianship along with Kuriboh until the time being," he answers without turning back to me while getting my queen's clothing.

"And when exactly will that be?"

"Some time after when your business with the kingdom. Please I must take me leave," he says heading out the door.

"Wait!" I called out for him, stopping him. "Please take me with you!"

"Queen Chione is in no condition to be with you now," Shadi says to me, turning to me, holding a large bag of her clothing. "Once the business has been finished then I will take you back to her majesty."

And with that he disappears into the darkness.

*Chione's POV*

The monk robes colored in black and gray covers my growing body as my hair is pulled into a low ponytail. My headpiece still on my head everyday like usual.

I have been in the temple for a couple of weeks now and I like it. Kuriboh seems to be happy here, but I can tell that he's missing home.

"Your majesty?" Duke says, appearing before with a smile.

"Yes Duke?" I smiled back, holding Kuriboh in my arms.

"Would you and Kuriboh like to have a drink outside since it's a nice day?"

"Sure I would like that."

Duke and I have gotten close over the short amount of time that I have been here. Kuriboh is also close with him.

My furry creature runs around among the floors of the outside location. We sit down at the table as Duke pours us drinks.

"Thank you Duke," I smiled, accepting the milk/honey drink.

"You're welcome Chione," he smiles back, sitting next to me. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling good today," I answered, taking a sip of my drink. "Sure I have better days."

"What will be your plans be once everything's settled?"

"Hopefully if things go what I have imagen, I would go back to the kingdom and rule it with husband," I look over to see Kuriboh being safe.  
"Oh." He sounds so sad.

My river blue eyes look over to him with concern eyes. I gently place a hand against his cheek so he can look at me. The feelings towards each other seems to be strange to us and I'm not sure how we stand on it.

Duke closes his eyes and melts into my touch.

"Chione!" Shadi's voice pull us apart and we look over to him. "I have your clothing."

"Awe yes thank you," I said smiling.

"I'll take them to your room," Duke quickly offers.

*Three weeks later*

My daily worship to Ra finishes for the day. Kuriboh is with Shadi into the village's market. Duke and Tristan - mostly Duke - has been helping out with my pregnancy, but they have notice that my pregnancy is a little different than a normal pregnancy. I am still petite, but I got curvier.

Duke appears before me with a smile which I happily return. Our friendship seems to be growing into something else, but at the same time I don't know where I stand with my husband.

"Duke," I speak to him once we got some walking around the temple.

"Yes Chione," he says with a smile, stopping to look at me.

"I am nearly four moons," I smiled softly, placing both hands on my small pregant belly.

"Yes I know."

"The past few days, there's something I have been thinking about…." my voice trails not knowing what to say.

"What were you thinking about?"

I look up to him with a blush on my face. "If things don't go well with Pharaoh Atem, I would like for you to be the father."

"Chione…"

"My child will be fine with myself raising him or her, but I would like to have my child to have a fatherly figure."

His silence thickens the attention, but it soon breaks when he smiles. "The news is quite a shock for me Queen Chione, but the child do need a father figure if things don't go well with his majesty."

My smile grew bright and big when he accepts my offer. Duke kneels down to be level with my abdominal area. He hugs my hugs and places a kiss on my stomach. I know that I am still married, but I do need think ahead when things don't go well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Chione's POV*

I am now four moons with child, but this pregnancy is starting to feel like a multiple pregnancy. The reason why I said is because Tristan believes I am blessed with twins. Kuriboh loves knowing that he's going to be a big brother.

My eyes open from awakening up from another pleasant sleep when I smell something good.

"Morning Chione," Duke greets with a smile, sitting next to me. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Morning Duke and yes I did, has Kuriboh eaten yet?" I smiled back, sitting up by his help.

"Yes he has and he's waiting for me to play with him outside," he chuckles.

"He just loves to play," I giggled along.

I eat the breakfast before getting ready for the day. My belly dancing/queen clothing still surprisingly fits me, but of course they have been fixed a little for the pregnancy with removeable materials. So I can still keep the outfits even after I give birth to the children.

My temple robes covers my whole body and outfit underneath. Soon the dark locks are smoothed out so I can place my headpiece on my head.

"Your majesty?" Tristan calls out from the other side of the door.

"Yes Tristan?" I call back, placing on the paint around my eyes.

"Shadi and I must speak with you before the noon meal."

"Very well I will join with you two in the room of worship," I finished up my makeup.

"Yes your majesty," he says, walking away.

"Would you like to join with me outside Duke?" I asked him with a smile.

"I would love to Chione," he smiles back.

His smiles makes me blush a little.

Kuriboh is excited to see me and Duke when we arrived outside. Unfortunately, I am unable to play with my son, but Duke has been stepping up as his fatherly figure which I am happily grateful for.

I smiled at the sight before me while drinking my milk/honey drink. Maybe, this is the path that Ra has for myself. I can stay here in the temple with Duke being the fatherly figure to Kuriboh and my children growing inside of me. But then again, what about Atem? Shadi told me that this is going to see if Atem truly loves me or not.

'But I feel like I'm falling for Duke in a different yet similar way as I did to Atem,' I thought, admitting to myself. 'Ra, Daddy, what's my true path in life? Who am I truly meant to be with?'

"Chione?" Duke's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Umm yea I'm alright," I smiled to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay," he smiles back.

Kuriboh hurries over to my lap looking happy.

*Later*

My bow of respect is given to the Sun God as I wait for the arrival of Tristan and Shadi. Duke's currently looking after Kuriboh while we have this meeting.

"Chione," Shadi smiles to me as they enter in.

"Shadi," I smiled back.

They bow to the Sun God in respect as well before turning to me.

"Your Kingdom has finished with the business associated with the kingdom," Tristan explains first. "They are united in one for the issues to resolved."

"Miss Tea has return to the kingdom now," Shadi adds in.

I simply stare at them, not knowing what to say.

"The pharaoh wishes for you to return to your kingdom," he then says the words that I wanted to hear in the beginning.

My eyes look down to the floor. "Does he truly love me?" I asked softly.

"More than anything else in this world," Tristan smiles sad.

"We know that this is sudden, but you, Kuriboh, and I must leave in Ra's early rays tomorrow."

Then movement catches our attention. I look over to faigley see the familiar black and red material.

'Duke….'

*Later that night*

Duke is the only person I want to talk to before I leave in the morning. Hopefully he will join me outside.

Khonsu's rays greet me letting the gentle breeze hit my face.

Footsteps catches my attention. I look up to see Duke joining me on the floor.

"Tomorrow morning I will be leaving for my kingdom," I speak, looking back up to the moon.

"Yes I know," he said, refusing to look at me.

A silence covers over us.

"A part of me wants to stay," I said, breaking it.

Duke finally looks at me.

"A part of me wants to stay," I said it again, looking at him, "to be with you."

"I want you to stay as well," he smiles softly, but frowns with his eyes closed. "But you're the Queen of the kingdom with the heirs of the royal bloodline."

"Yes I know. My heart is torn in two, one for Atem and one for you Duke."

"My heart is for you as well Chione, but the path for us is not in our hands. Your path is to be with Atem."

I let out a few tears of sadness.

"I love you Chione," Duke whispers softly, placing a gentle hand on my cheek. "And I always will even though you are returning to the Pharaoh."

"Duke, I love you too," I whisper back softly, melting into the touch.

My eyes closed when I feel his lips against mine. More tears appear out as I kiss him back. It's so wrong, but it feels right at the same time. Our first kiss is our goodbye kiss. We stay like this for a good while, but slowly pulled away.

"At least I can have the memory of your lips and love to take with me to the afterlife," he smiles softly, placing his forehead against mine.

"Thank you Duke for everything," I smiled back softly.

"There's no need to thank me Chione."

"Goodbye Duke," I choke a cry as I feel my heart breaking.

I move away from his touch, silently crying all the way back to the room I have been in all of this time.

Kuriboh notices me crying and crawls into the bed to give me a comfort hug.

"Tomorrow morning Kuriboh," I speak to him, running my fingers in his fur, "we are leaving to go back home to Daddy and I don't think we are coming back ever."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*Chione's POV*

In the early morning hours of the next day, Shadi helps pack up everything we need to return to the kingdom. My goodbyes to Tristan goes smoothly, but I didn't see Duke and that's okay. It is for the best.

My temple clothing still cloth my body because I want to keep the memories all the way to the afterlife.

Kuriboh lays comfortably in my arms as I ride on the horse. My fingers run themselves in my black as night hair and touch my Millennium Headpiece. What I love about it is that it's not big as a headdress, it's smaller. Symbols of the Gods we worship at the palace spread across the top of my forehead with thin golden chains surrounding the symbols that connects to the Millennium eyes just above my ears. More chains connects everything on top of my head and wrap around the back. Lastly, golden threads blends in perfectly in my hair from the eyes.

Atem give me this headpiece as a gift for being his queen. Kuriboh was a gift from the anniversary of my birth. Both gifts are special things that no one has ever given me before. I will be ever thankful for them. The pharaoh is the first male that ever took interest in me and I am married to him as his Queen.

'Maybe if I may love Duke, but I am in love with Atem this whole time,' I thought to myself. 'But then how am I going to tell him that I am with child?'

Many hours have past when Ra's rays is at it's highest. We arrived home. The first thing I have seen is the smiling face of my pharaoh. I smiled back softly still nervous about what is happening.

Kuriboh sees him with gleam in his eyes and cure sounds. Immediately, he jumps out of my arms and into Atem's arms.

"I missed you too Kuriboh," the young pharaoh laughs at our son's cuteness, hugging him back.

"My pharaoh," Shadi speaks, helping me down on my swollen feet. "I must take Chione to your room to rest and settle before you can be with her."

"There's no need for that Shadi," he says to my mentor. "I'm going to take care of her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

Shadi then looks at me and motions his head towards my husband.

"Atem," I speak to him, steppin closer to him. "Once I am settled in, there's something that I need to tell you."

"I understand Chione," he smiles to me.

Mus husband helps me to our shared room. There were times along the way, he's trying to hold me by either my sides, hips, stomach, and even my shoulders. Definitely the main areas that he might notice there's a change through the temple clothing. I am hoping he doesn't get the wrong massage each time I step away from him.

I let out sigh of relief once I sit down on the bed.

"Long journey?" he asked when I lay down flat on my back.

"Something like that," i take a deep breath because I feel a little tired.

He, unexpectedly, rubs my feet and ankles. Soft moans escapes my closed lips as I closed my eyes.

"Your feet and ankles are a little swollen," he notices, continuing to massage.

"My love," I whispered to him. "The news that I have been wanting to tell you for so long is that...is that…." for some odd reason I couldn't say the words.

"What is it my love?" Atem asked sounding curious.

I look at him in his purple eyes and take a deep breath. "I am four moons with child," I finally say it to him.

His hands stop at where they are at when his body stiffens.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" my husband asks softly.

"I was going to tell you on the day you return from the kingdom, but it appeared that you rather have Miss Tea's presence more so then my own."

"That's not true Chione!" My eyes widen when he exclaims as I jumped startled. "I never enjoyed her company not once and I certainly did not cheat on you my beautiful queen."

"I thought you did," I speak almost with a crackly sound in my tone when I feel a few tears escape my river blue eyes.

"Never." He gently place his warm hand against my cheek. "You're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life and afterlife with. Now you are my queen and carrying my heir-"

"Multiple," I smiled to him.

"What?"

"Shadi's spiritual friends ave notice I am a little bigger than normal. This pregnancy is similar to a twins' pregnancy."

"Really?" the corners of his lips curl up in happiness.

"Yes my pharaoh we are having multiple heirs," I smiled back, getting more teary.

"May I?"

I nodded my head.

Atem lowers his head to gently press his check against my clothed stomach to listen to their heartbeats.

"I'm your daddy and I'm going to be there for you," I head whisper softly before I gently drifted to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 finale

Chapter 20:

*No One's POV*

Queen Chione is now close to the heir's arrival. The Head Healer did confirm that it is definitely twins. He wants to stay close to her because of the twins. Everyone in the kingdom are so excited for the new arrivals of the royal blood. Pharaoh Atem is the most excited, knowing that he's becoming a father.

Shortly after Ra's highest rays, pain shot into an intense level in the young queen's abdominal area. The Head Healer has his best healers gather around the bed in one of the healers' rooms of the palace. Chione is being surprisingly calm and quiet, but everyone can tell that she's scared.

Many hours past and no it's Khonsu's rays. Pharaoh Atem runs towards the healers' room and sees an incredible sight. His queen holding two newborn infants, one in each arm. She looks rather tired, but she's happy to be a mother to human children. Kuriboh crawls onto the bed to see his little siblings.

In her right arm shows the first heir. A little boy that looks just like his father with his left eye river blue and the hair texture smooth down. In her left arm shows the second heir. A little girl who looks just like her mother with her smooth texture hair colored like her father's multi colors and her left eye is purple.

Pharaoh Atem's smile grew more when Queen Chione offers their little princess to him.

"She's beautiful just like her mother," Atem says, smiling down to his daughter in his arms.

"He's handsome like his father," his queen smiles down to her son.

*Flashback*

"I always wanted to name my son Ramses," Duke smiles to Chione one night.

*End of Flashback*

"Ramses," she smiles to her husband. "Let's name our son Ramses," she says.

He looks back to his wife with a smile. "And let's name our daughter Reham."

"I love it!"

Wonderful news of the birth of the heirs spread through the palace and kingdom. Such love, joy, and happiness lights up the atmosphere of the land. Even positive mood grew well to forward to three years.

The now nineteen year old pharaoh just finishes the responsibilities for the day. All he wants to do is lay next to his beautiful wife by the Nile River with their children. Kuriboh, Ramses, and Reham.

Meanwhile, Serenity bids a goodbye to the young queen before taking her leave. ALong the way towards the room that she shares with her brothers, the young pharaoh has just finished talking to his best guard.

"Oh Serenity," Atem catches her attention. "Have you seen my queen or children?" he asked her.

"I was with her majesty in the gardens," she answers smiling. "The children are playing by the Nile River."

"Thank you Serenity."

"You're welcome your majesty."

"Come on Sis," Joseph smiles to his little sister, "Isis and Mahad are waiting for us with Maya."

With a nod, they left to their own ways.

Pharaoh Atem enters the palace gardens and sees his family. The corners of his lips curl up when he sees the joy and happiness among them. Queen Chione is sitting next to her father while watching the recently turn three year old heirs playing with their older brother Prince Kuriboh. She has a beautiful, soft smile curl on her face, loving to be their mother.

"Hello my beautiful queen," he greets her still smiling, kneeling down next to her. "How are you doing today?"

"Hello my handsome pharaoh," she smiles to him. "I'm doing well. How about you?"

"Good now that I have my wonderful family with me," she smirks, sitting down, pulling her in his arms.

She giggles, meeting him in a kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins exclaims with huge smiles, running over to tackle their parents.

Kuriboh let out happy sounds and tackle the young pharaoh by jumping on his head.

The Nile River watches with a huge smile while seeing the happy family laughing. He's join in with another smile, but this it's female.

The End.


End file.
